Stradt Doombringer
"Pre Combine History" Stradt Doombringer was born to a single mother on Corellia. His father had been killed by a couple of Kel Dor for some credits he owed from gambling. His mom tried to raise me the best that she could. They had no credits, no social status, and no place to live. Stradt did what any destitute sentient would do. He became a street-rat. He stole, peddled spice, and anything else he had to do to survive. Stradt soon realized that this was no way to make a living. One day, Stradt noticed some strange ships docked at the spaceport. They were mismatched and battered, but looked like they were armed for battle. He just had to take a closer look. Ashe approached on of the ships, he noticed that nobody was looking in his direction, so he snuck aboard and began to look around. As Stradt explored the ship, he heard voiced and heavy booted feet coming up the ramp. The only thing he could think of to do was to hide. Soon, he could feel the ship lifting off and realized that he was in deep trouble. A couple of hours later, a grubby looking Gamorean found him and hauled him in front of the captain. He introduced himself as the leader of a pirate group and demanded to know what Stradt was doing on his ship. Stradt tried to explain himself, but nothing he said seemed to please the pirate. After an hour of interrogation, Stradt was thrown into a cell in the bowels of the ship. For the next two years, the pirates treated him poorly. He cleaned the ship, ran errands, was the object of jokes, was kicked around, and treated bad. Stradt was more fortunate than the prisoners the pirates would take, though. When he witnessed the atrocities that were inflicted on the innocent, he knew he would have to escape. During a routine patrol, in the Abrion sector, the pirates landed in a small city called Iziz. Stradt knew this would be his chance. He crept toward the open ramp. When the attention was elsewhere, he made my escape. Stradt ran like there was no tomorrow. He ran down alleys, side streets, and found himself in an abandoned building. He hid out for the next couple of days. It was then that Stradt was stranded here without any credits, any way home, and without a clue. Stradt quickly reverted to his past and began to pickpocket, steal and peddle spice. It was the only way he knew how to survive. "Combine History" One day, as Stradt was relieving some traders of their credits, he spotted a warrior clad in yellow armor. Stradt had never seen this type or armor before. By the look of him, he probably had some credits the Stradt could relieve him of. Stradt followed him for a couple of minutes until he entered a cantina. He posted himself outside and waited for the warrior to exit. As the yellow clad warrior exited the cantina, Stradt shadowed him for a couple of blocks. When he turned down an empty alley, Stradt knew that now was his chance. He crept up behind the warrior and proceeded to reach for his satchel. "What do you think you are doing, street-rat?" said the warrior as he grabbed hold of Stradt. Stradt sputtered and blubbered an answer. The warrior eyed him up and down. At last he spoke. "I am LTC Avina, commander of the 4th Division Neo-Crusaders of Mandalore. I think I might have use for you" He dragged Stradt to his shuttle and took off. He had no idea what LTC Avina wanted with him. He figured it couldn't be good. A couple of hours later, they landed on Abrion Major. LTC Avina escorted Stradt to a building in the middle of the middle of the city. As they entered, Stradt noticed quite a few other sentients, around the same age as him, practicing hand to hand combat. LTC Avina took Stradt to a battle scarred Mandalorian who seemed to be in charge. "Train this one and return him to me." He turned to me and whispered, "Complete this task and I will show you glory beyond your wildest dreams, vode." For the next month, Stradt trained hard and led his class in most areas. As graduation from the academy approached, he began to wonder what division he would be joining. Stradt had turned his life around and finally found a home. Things couldn't be going any better. A month later, Stradt found himself as a newly trained member of Mandalore's 4th Division Neo-Crusaders. His job was reconnaissance and intelligence. When he first reported, Stradt was surprised to see that LTC Avina was his commander. Stradt quickly threw himself into his work. As time wore on, he gained the respect of his division and was rewarded greatly. The LTC was right; Stradt was experiencing the glory LTC Avina talked about. After numerous missions, Stradt was promoted through the ranks to Sergeant First Class. He became one of the senior NCO for his division. It was a proud day for Stradt. Unfortunately, just as Stradt was enjoying life, events turned dark. LTC Avina was relieved and exiled for not sharing the Triad's vision of the future. Shortly there after, the 4th division was deactivated and the members were reassigned. There was turmoil within the faction. Soon, there was a visible split between members. Stradt knew it was time to find a different place to ply his trade. After leaving Mandalore, Stradt was quickly recruited by Endeavor Trading. When he arrived, he was greeted by almost every member of my former division. Most of them had followed the LTC to try a different way of life. It was like a reunion. A little time later, Stradt realized that transporting goods was not for him. He needed to find a home where he would thrive and be able to do what he was trained to do. After some discussion with LTC Avina, he directed Stradt to a group of sentients who could use an individual like himself. With a letter of recommendation in hand, Stradt approached a large intimidating Wookiee to ask for a job. After some consideration, Stradt found himself in the academy of The Wraiths. Stradt's time at the academy was short. When his trainer realized that Stradt had a good bit of experience, he was immediately sent to on of the Wraith's battle groups. Stradt settled into his new position and began to do what he does best. He completed his missions quickly and with lethal accuracy. His new comrades became like a second family. After a couple of missions, Stradt was approached by Navik Ikron. Navik told Stradt that he had an offer for him. Navik was looking for some talented sentients to form a new group of individuals who were neither Sith or Jedi. Stradt was confused and told Navik that he wasn’t Force sensitive. Navik stated that he knew and was recruiting Stradt because of his Mandalorian background. Stradt was intrigued and immediately joined Navik in forming The Jensaarai. During the next few months, Stradt worked hard alongside Navik, Chuck Merell, and Jojoban Mosque to help create this new faction. On Day 346 of year 9, The Jensaarai came into existence. Stradt was named the XO of Drakkengard Legion with Chuck Merell as his CO. Category: The Jensaarai Category: Individuals